A Tutor Calls
by CuriousNeko93
Summary: Ciel's parents are at their wit's end with him so they decide to hire a Tutor, one called Sebastian Michaelis. Will Sebastian be able to set Ciel on the right path? Warning contains Fluff and some violence and swearing in later chapters. Everything belongs to Yana Toboso.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys thank you for reading firstly, your comments make me happy and inspired to keep on writing more smut and such. Also sorry for my delayed updates/new stories, I have been away on holiday for a couple of weeks ,my Birthday is coming up and I am going to college soon so been quite busy. Please leave more comments, Thank you XD .

"Ciel Phantomhive, come here this instant!" The young boy's mother shouted.

Her angry voice boomed through the ground floor of the mansion and Ciel decided to pretend he had never heard anything and adopt the innocent act.

Sitting cross-legged in his playroom he continued to play with his brand new board game he had received on Christmas day. It was a new arrival from Harrods and his eyes lit up upon untying the bow and seeing what was inside the wrapping.

That had been about a month ago as it was now late January but an icy cold chill still swept the mansion as soon as the doors were opened and this required the rooms to have the log fires burning almost constantly. The glow of the fire only illuminated the anger of the woman calling and truth be told Ciel knew very well what he was about to be chastised for.

In preparation for the next Phantomhive charity ball, food preparations had been made all day in the kitchen. Turkey, chicken and goose had taken hours to cook. Alongside were all the trimmings, potatoes, sprouts, carrots and peas. Then there was the puddings. Oh how delectable they were. Carrot cake, Victoria sponge, jellies , custard , treacle tarts and fruit to serve alongside.

It looked marvelous until one willful child had snuck into the parlor whilst the staff's backs were turned.

"Ciel!I will not call on you again!" The usually quiet lady bellowed. Ciel threw his markers down upon the board causing them to scatter over the carpet and marched through to the room next door huffing whilst he did so. Sitting on a brown leather armchair his mother gave him a stern glance and beckoned for him to come over.

Ciel hesitated and hovered by the door. Oh why did his parents have to notice everything! Why couldn't Tanaka leave well enough alone, he had to count every single tart by hand and why did he find it necessary to report back to his Mother if anything wasn't perfect.

What Ciel failed to notice was the finger holes which were poked through the bottom of the sponge where he had made a poor attempt at pulling out some of the cream.

"What's wrong Mother?" He replied in earnest. Smiling sweetly despite the sickening feeling in his stomach. Having a sweet tooth came with its disadvantages.

"You know perfectly well what you've done, so you can drop that pantomime act Ciel. Now apologize to me then cook and that shall be the end of it."

Ciel considered doing just that but he was a haughty child and would not degrade himself by apologising to a servant of all people. At a mere ten years of age he was defiant ,being allowed to do what he wanted the majority of the time he had become stubborn and arrogant. He folded his arms and stamped his foot.

"It was Sebastian, not me."

Ciel's Mother opened her mouth to speak when a bang sounded through the mansion and a gust of wind swept through.

"Rachel? Ciel? Papa's home."

Ciel gulped as a brick hit his already tender stomach, he was in for it now. He hadn't expected his Father to be home quite so soon but a turn of the bad weather had made him depart from central London in haste.

Vincent came into the room and kneeled down to kiss Ciel on the cheek and then his beautiful wife . However he was met with a displeased look from the lady and was puzzled why his son stood in the doorway looking anxious.

"Why, what is with these sour faces?" He said looking from wife to son and back again.

Rachel stood up from the armchair and frowned at Ciel who was stood sheepishly by the door.

After his Mother explained to his Father Vincent what had become of the puddings for the event and how Ciel had tried to blame the family Labrador. He had been sent to his room to await his Father. Sitting on the edge of the grand mahogany four-poster the young boy twiddled his thumbs nervously, as every second past, the feeling of a lead brick in his stomach became heavier and heavier.

Ciel considered hiding but that wouldn't do any good, his parents would only be angrier at him when he was eventually caught. Perhaps he could put some crumbs in Sebastian's food bowl and make it look as if he really had eaten the cakes.

As Ciel was conjuring up this plan the bedroom door opened and in walked his Father . He closed the door behind him slowly and walked towards the shaking boy.

Ciel tried to put on a stiff upper lip in front of his Father but found he couldn't even look him in the eyes properly.

Vincent knelt in front of where the boy sat, placing one hand on his son's shoulder and with the other he tilted Ciel's shin up to meet his eyes. However scared the boy might have been there was still a look of defiance in them and this did not please his Father.

"What is the meaning of your attitude and behavior today young man?" He questioned with a strict tone to his voice.

Ciel shrugged and shuffled on the bed slightly.

"Well I must warn you that this kind of thing cannot keep happening and so your Mother and I have written to employ a Tutor for you. "

Ciel stared at his Father, the feeling of anger overtaking his fear.

"No! I don't want a tutor! I already have a governess and what's more I-."

Vincent cut him off sharply. "Before you say another word, the decision is final and you have no say Ciel, he will be here in the morning. Now i want you tucked up in bed, your first lesson shall begin at ten o'clock."

Ciel shook his head violently and threw himself down upon his bed, he pummeled his little fists into the silk sheets and kicked his legs up and down, shrieking as he did so.

"No! I don't want one, I don't want one!"

Vincent drew back his hand and slapped the boy's bottom hard. Ciel yelped and fell still , burying his face in the pillows.

"Stop that tantrum this instant young man! It is happening whether you like it or not, now you are to go to sleep. I don't want to hear another peep out of you."

And with that Vincent stormed out of Ciel's bedroom, slamming the door shut. Both Father and son were very much alike in their temper. Although none would admit to this being a flaw of theirs.

Ciel lay on his bed, he dared to make a noise for fear of his Father coming back but if he was to have a tutor then he shall make it as challenging as possible for him. Soon enough he would drive the man insane and drive him out of his house.

He had a few tricks up his sleeve to do so and couldn't wait to get started. He soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep content at the very thought of this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel, time to wake up sweetheart." The young Mother called.

Standing by the side of the bed, she gently stroked the boy's dark hair. The glaze of the early morning sun fell across his face as he continued to doze , blissfully unaware of anything but his dreams. Gently she cupped the boy's face in her hand, warming his cheek as she did so.

"Good morning little one. Sorry to wake you so early but Daddy and I have a business trip to go on, we've been called away to India! To expand the new products."

Ciel sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his sapphire coloured eyes. "India? How long will you be gone for, Mother?"

"About a month my sweet, We're sorry to leave you like this but you have the new tutor arriving today and time shall pass quickly. "

As Rachel and Vincent said their goodbyes they scooped the boy up into a giant hug, spoiling him with kisses but Ciel couldn't help but gulp back a tear. It wasn't often his parents went away but when they did it was often for more than a few weeks at the least.

They knew he would be looked after though, after all they had hired the best tutor in England, a man called Sebastian Michaelis.

A couple of hours after Ciel had drifted back off when his parents bid him farewell a knock at the door was heard.

.

"Who is it?" Ciel called grumpily as he pushed himself into a sitting position by his elbows, that was the second time his sleep had been disturbed that morning.

A tall raven-haired man appeared at the door, he was rather pale with a slender face and body, dressed in a black suit with spectacles tucked into a breast pocket.

"Hello young master, my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I am your new tutor and caretaker whilst your parents are away, very nice to meet you."

Sebastian walked over to the side of Ciel's bed and stuck out a hand for the boy to shake. Ciel looked at up at the man with a frown and then grudgingly gave it a quick shake.

Ciel had been dreading this day, he didn't need a babysitter! Nor did he want a Tutor and he especially didn't appreciate this stranger walking into his bedroom so abruptly.

"Not to be rude but Mother usually lets me sleep in on Saturdays so if you don't mind."

Ciel said this then he turned over and pulled the covers around his neck for warmth. Sebastian was unfazed by this and stood staring at the boy with an unreadable expression.

"That is indeed correct young Sir but today your parents have requested that you are up bright and early for your first lesson of the day with me . Come along now." The man said a little more sternly.

Ciel ignored this and pulled one of his pillows over his head to block out the sun and this annoying man. As soon as he had gotten comfy he felt the pillow being tugged away and the harsh glare of the sun stung his eyes again.

" Let me sleep! Give me my pillow back, _now!"_ Ciel shouted angrily , glaring up at the man with a hostile look.

Sebastian stood at the side of the bed holding the pillow high in the air out of the impudent child's hands.

" I am afraid I cannot do that, I was instructed to see that whilst your parents are away you are to continue with your education. I was also warned to expect defiance from you but being a Tutor I have had to deal with many willful students and my methods of punishment are quite old-fashioned although I am sure you have more sense than for it to come to that."

Ciel growled a curse under his breath as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stomped over to his wardrobe to get changed.

"There's a good lad, I shall await you in the study room."

_Damn that annoying man, who the hell did he think he was talking to him like that. Old fashioned methods of punishment? Oh what was he going to do, fed him a spoon of castor oil? Make him stand in the corner with a book on his head? How absurd._

Ciel vowed to drive this Sebastian out of the mansion before noon and he knew just the way to do it.

Sitting behind the oak desk in the study room, Ciel sat watching as the man drew general knowledge questions on the board. Every second that went by felt like an eternity. Just as he was about to ask to be excused to go the bathroom as a way to truant half the lesson the Tutor finished writing with the slate and tapped the board, adjusting his glasses ever so slightly as he did so.

"Now Mr Phantomhive, can you tell me what the capital of Belgium is?"

Ciel rolled his eyes sighing, he had only been in the room for less than ten minutes and already he had had enough, he could at least be learning about something valid.

"Brussels." He said with an exasperated tone.

"Very good now please copy everything down, I wouldn't want you to forget any of this . I don't see a pot of ink by your desk, I'm sure I set one down, no matter bare with me a moment whilst I retrieve one."

Ciel smirked. He had stashed ten pots of ink behind his leg. Quickly he lined the chair up next to the door of the study, standing on top of it he placed the full ink pots on top. Ready to come crashing down upon that Tutor's head as soon as he came in.

The boy rushed back over to his desk and adopted the position he had been in mere seconds ago.

In under a minutes time, he heard footsteps along the corridor. A tense feeling rose in his stomach as he heard them get louder . The next thing he saw was the crash of the pots and the angry look directed straight at him by a man who was splattered in black ink.

Sebastian took a handkerchief from his pocket and quickly wiped away any ink that was on his face.

It would be wise to run Ciel thought as he made a dash for the door but he only got as far as the front of the desk before he felt long slender fingers wrap around his arm.

Staring up wide-eyed he swore he thought the man's eyes glowed red for a second.

"Let me go! Let me go, you're hurting me!" Ciel thrashed about, trying to escape the ever tightening grip.

The tutor sighed, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. " I had a feeling it would come to this. However I'd have given it at least three days."

The older man yanked the boy around the desk and sat down, pulling the struggling boy over his knees, he raised one leg slightly higher than the other so that Ciel's bottom was pushed up into the air.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel yelled, turning his head around to look at the Tutor.

Sebastian merely gave him a stern glance and pulled his right glove off with his teeth, letting it drop the floor. " I am doing exactly what I warned you I would do. Now I'd advise you stop that pointless struggling and accept your punishment like a proper young gentleman."

Ciel only continued to struggle further, he clenched both his fists and brought them down upon the Tutor's shin in rapid succession. " I'LL TELL MY FATHER ABOUT THIS!" He bellowed sounding very childish.

Sebastian would have laughed at this had he not been being assaulted by this petulant boy. Grabbing Ciel's wrists he pinned them to the small of his back. " On the contrary Mr Phantomhive, It was your Father who specifically said to me to carry on in this deserving manner should you become a nuisance."

Ciel fell still , shocked that his own Father would let this man to do this to him.

_How could Papa? The tutor was nothing but a low-born peasant!_

Ciel turned around to protest further but stopped and gasped at what was in the man's hand. A long thin ruler he had used to point at words on the board.

His Father had only ever used his hand and occasionally his bedtime slipper if Ciel had done something particularly naughty. He started to shake at the thought of that hitting his bottom.

"NO! STOP! You can't!" The boy started to struggle again, kicking his legs up and down.

"You're only making it worse for yourself, now I advise you one last time, be still or I will make this a lot more unpleasant for you."

_More unpleasant? He was over his parent's employee's lap about to be trashed with a wooden ruler! How could this be any worse?_

" I shan't! You have no right!" Ciel said continuing to kick his legs out and yell.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well then, you have left me with no choice."

He grabbed the waistband of the boy's shorts and slid them down to his knees along with his underwear.

Ciel gasped and flushed a bright red. He had never been more humiliated.

He then watched as the ruler was raised above the man's head and whimpered as it came swooshing through the air and landed with a _CRACK_ on his raised behind.

"OUCH!" He yelped , his leg coming up in reaction. Another _CRACK!_ Then another.

" OOOOW! Stop or I'll scream!" Ciel brought his hands back around to cover his now very red bottom.

Sebastian merely slapped the hands away with the ruler. " You'll scream? Then what? The servants come up and see the spoiled little brat finally getting what he deserves? I'm honestly not sure your pride could stand the embarrassment."

Ciel felt like crying, he bit his lip and swallowed. "I am _not_ a spoiled brat."

Sebastian rested the ruler on the boy's bottom for a moment. "Then take your punishment accordingly, you've earned this."

Closing his eyes Ciel grabbed hold of his Tutor's trouser leg and scrunched the material up in his hand, preparing himself for the next blows.

Sebastian patted the rump in front of him before continuing.

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

_Several yelps were emitted from the young boy before the tears fell down his cheeks._

"Is young master regretting his actions yet?" Sebastian said between strokes.

Ciel decided to swallow his pride. Gulping back a choke he said. "I ,I'm sorry."

_WHACK._

_"_ Sorry Sir I believe you meant to say." Usually Ciel would have rolled his eyes but given that his bottom felt on fire he wouldn't argue any further.

"Sorry Sir." He replied honestly.

Sebastian, satisfied with his apology, gave three more hard smacks to the red and slightly bruised bottom then laid the ruler flat on the desk.

He permitted the boy to sob over his knee until he composed himself enough to stand up. Ciel pushed himself off his knees and stood, hanging his head too embarrassed to look the man in the face.

Sebastian placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his head to look at him. Ciel looked back, red-eyed and remorseful. It was obvious he was genuinely sorry for what he had done.

"There, there. You are forgiven young master." The tutor said drying the boy's tears with his other handkerchief.

Ciel merely sniffed and shuffled on his feet uneasily. "Come now I shall prepare a hot drink for you to have whilst I change."

"Can you make me some hot milk with honey?" Ciel said in a small voice that made Sebastian's heart warm.

"Of course Young Master." He said with a bow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kind of just a filler chapter here, had a lot of stuff going on so apologies. Hope you enjoy it though. Please leave comments/ reviews, I really appreciate your feedback.

Ciel's day had not started off well. In the morning Sebastian had reprimanded him for spilling his breakfast down his freshly ironed shirt, speaking with food in his mouth and then accidentally on purpose spilling his fruit juice.

Of course the boy knew perfectly well what he was doing and his tutor was well aware of that fact.

His intention was to drive the man out by any means necessary. However it was most certainly a pointless task. Sebastian was there to act as a Tutor and temporary guardian and was not going to leave anytime soon.

By mid afternoon Ciel was sat in his Father's study reading over some of the work his parents had done previously before their trip abroad.

He sighed placing the papers down upon the mahogany desk before being handed a cup of tea from Sebastian.

" Young Master, I have just received word that Lady Elizabeth will be paying a visit , she is on her way now in fact. Shall I-."

Ciel bolted upright. " Elizabeth? Oh not now. Turn her away when she arrives."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, sensing tension. " I'm afraid I cannot Young Master, her mother informed me that she has purchased a new suit for you and wishes to see you wearing it."

Folding his arms , Ciel tried to look authoritative. "I don't care, tell her I'm ill or something, now bring me a scone."

The older man's eyebrow twitched. " I will do no such thing. You would soon damage your reputation in society if you were to cancel appointments just because you didn't want to see the person. It is also very rude now shall I tell her to wait in the lounge or drawing-room?"

Ciel growled. "Fine, send her into the lounge!" And with that the boy stomped past Sebastian and downstairs to await his cousin.

Sitting on one of the long leather couches, Ciel began to think of ways to dismiss the girl.

_Perhaps he could suddenly come down with a sore stomach or that he had an unfinished lesson?_

Ciel's thoughts were torn from him when the door suddenly flew open.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

A girl the same age as Ciel came running towards him in a whizz of blonde pigtails and pink petticoats.

She grabbed the boy's wrists and proceeded to twirl him around and around until he became light-headed.

"Oh how good to see you Ciel! It's been too long, look Mother bought me a new dress and a new hat!"

Ciel rubbed at his wrists furiously, regaining his composure. "Elizabeth , what a terrible pleasant surprise."

Elizabeth peered at Ciel and patted his head. "I'm taller Ciel, when will you have your growth spurt? I don't want to be taller than my fiancé you know."

Ciel scowled, his cheeks blushing a tinge of pink. " Perhaps if you didn't wear those silly heels then you wouldn't have that problem."

Elizabeth just giggled and thrust a large bag into her cousin's hands. She stood expectantly staring at Ciel who remained emotionless and continued to stare back.

"Oh please try them on Ciel, I know you'll look so fetching and cute!"

_Why me?_ He thought.

Ciel was saved however when Sebastian entered the room carrying a silver serving dish with tea and a selection of cakes upon it.

The two children sat down upon the couch and started to tuck into the wonderful treats whilst Sebastian stood patiently by their side. After they were finished he swiftly cleared away the plates and cutlery leaving Ciel and Elizabeth to chat amongst each other.

"Now Ciel, try on your new clothes." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Later, I was actually in the middle of something before you showed up." He replied standing up.

Elizabeth's face suddenly turned from a wide smile to a dark expression.

"No Ciel, _now!" _She said, her lips pouting.

His cousin was starting to get on his nerves.

_"_No Elizabeth, I have things to be getting on with now please I must excuse myself."

Ciel turned around to bump into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled looking down upon the scowling boy.

"Is there any way I can be of help here, Lady Elizabeth?"

_Here come the waterworks,_ Ciel thought.

"Ciel won't try on the new clothes I bought him! Waaaaah!"

Sebastian placed a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and gave Ciel a stern glance.

"I'm sure Young Master will be more than happy to try on the clothes you bought him, Come along Ciel, follow me."

The boy slowly followed Sebastian and allowed himself to be dressed complaining all the while.

_"_I've had enough of that annoying cousin of mine. Make her go, Sebastian. I'm sick of this now."

_" _No, you will entertain the Lady and see she departs happy. I'm sure her Mother wouldn't be happy to hear you had been inhospitable now would she_?"_

Ciel hated to admit it but he was a slightly afraid of Lady Milford. She was a very stern woman and usually carried a black riding crop which she would often crack down upon the nearest object if she thought she was losing an argument.

He thought against the idea of upsetting Elizabeth anymore, he would just have to endure it.

Upon returning his cousin's face lit up.

"Oh Ciel, you look adorable." She said as she looked at the boy dressed in a red blazer, black shorts and knee-high socks.

"Indeed ,If I may say Young Master you look like a perfect little gentleman."

Later on that evening as Ciel was tucked into bed, Sebastian noticed the boy hadn't ordered him out yet. He looked down at the boy snuggled under the covers.

"Is something wrong, young Master?"

Ciel wriggled a little before saying. "It's nothing."

Sebastian knelt at the side of the bed. "I do hope you're not lying to me."

"I said it's nothing. now goodnight." He replied grumpily but as Sebastian stood and turned to leave he grabbed hold of the edge of his jacket.

Turning around to face the young boy he saw a sad look upon his face.

"Would you read me a bedtime story? " He said.

"Of course my young Master."

Sebastian smiled and perched himself on the end of the bed, he read aloud a penny dreadful and the Ciel curled up into a ball and drifted off into a deep sleep, forgetting his troubles.


	4. Chapter updates

Hello People, first of all please accept my apologies for not writing as much as I should be, my excuse is I started a new job, was working full-time, had to leave because of starting college full-time whilst also looking for another job to fit around my hours.

So I will be updating regularly from now on. So for my next chapter It can go one of two ways, either it gets really sad or really happy, I'm open to suggestions so any detail you would like me to put in I am more than happy to do so. Really anything at all .

Thank you so much for views/comments/reviews. They make my day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello , thank you for reviews and comments, hope you're enjoying the random shit I put on here. I'm trying really hard to be creative but it doesn't come naturally. Maby I can at least hit a few kinky spots. Anyway I want you to receive some sort of enjoyment from it :D xxx**

"Oh Father, you must return at once! The tutor's been so terrible to me! First he practically drags me out my bed, barking orders at me all morning , makes me sit for hours on end at a cold desk whilst he writes down impossible equations then he beat me! I begged him to stop but he-"

Ciel's little rant was cut short by his aggravated Father.

" Those lessons he is giving you are essential to your education, he is one of the best tutors in the country. Your Mother and I made sure to find a suitable fellow and from what Sebastian has told me you played a very cruel trick on him. I warned him of your antics, what happened to your previous tutors and such. However he said that you were dealt with accordingly and you can be certain we shall be having a discussion about this later."

"But Father he-."

"Enough Ciel! I don't want to hear anymore stories from Sebastian, I expect to hear a good report by the end of the week, now behave yourself, me and your mother love you dearly, take care."

With that Ciel said his goodbyes.

_Oh why isn't he listening? Silly old Daddy, all that curry must have gone to his head._

Later on that day Ciel headed into town with Sebastian, he was in need of a new pair of flat shoes for everyday wear. Going shopping with Ciel was something his parents liked to avoid and so what better time than now to send Sebastian out with him instead.

"Come along Ciel, don't dawdle."

Huffing and puffing behind Sebastian, Ciel shuffled his feet along the cobbled path prolonging having his toes crammed into tight leather brogues.

As they rounded the corner they arrived at the shoe shop. Inside was a kindly looking woman and her husband. They both smiled at the boy and man.

"Good afternoon sirs, may we help you today?"

"Hello Madam, we've come to purchase some new everyday flats for the young master here. Black leather if you please." Sebastian replied.

"Ahh very good, would the young master care to take a seat while I take your measurements?"

Ciel sat himself down rather roughly in the wide leather stool, allowing for his feet to be turned this way and that as the lady wrote down his size and the man counted numbers in his head. His shop sold only the best and of course Ciel had to have the best, anything else was inferior.

Sebastian waited by Ciel's side, glancing down at the boy he could see Ciel wrinkling his nose. His feet were gently slipped into a simple pair of boy's leather shoes.

"Too tight! Take them off." Ciel whined childishly.

The kneeling woman looked up at him, her wrinkled face bore a kind and patient expression.

"Just give them a little try lad, walk around a bit so your feet get used to them"

Ciel kicked one shoe off , not bothering to untie the lace. Sebastian repressed a sigh. Placing a gloved hand on one of Ciel's shoulders he looked down and gave him a stern glare.

Ciel looked up as the hand touched him but carried on with his little battle against the Tutor.

"Well if I am to buy them then that makes them my property and I shall do with them as I like." Ciel said looking up at Sebastian with a smug look on his face.

Sebastian simply raised an eyebrow at the boy, his patience wearing thin.

" Come on now let's get these other shoes on for a try, Father's being very patient with you."

Ciel's face flushed a deep pink.

"He's not my Father!" He shouted at the woman who nearly tumbled backwards into the shelf of shoes.

The old man looked up with shock from behind the counter, his spectacles about to slip off his nose.

The whole scene was irritating Sebastian.

_Perhaps the Young Master needs another lesson. _He thought to himself.

Leaning down he whispered directly into Ciel's ear so only the two could hear what was being said.

"This if your first and final warning, try those shoes on or else."

...

**DUN DUN DUN. Yes cliffhanger. Will Ciel finally start listening to Sebastian? More to come.**


	6. Chapter 5

Ciel's mind had a flashback of that _lesson._

The ink dripping off the Tutor's face, his eyebrow twitching as he descended on Ciel who was powerless to stop him.

Sitting himself upright in the chair he shook the thought away from him. He didn't want to be spanked by Sebastian again nor did he want his Father doing the same when he came home from his business trip.

"Good boy." Sebastian said, giving him the look of a proud teacher.

His praise was returned with a scowl and a "Hmmph!" from Ciel.

After purchasing what they came for they left swiftly making their way to the horse-drawn carriage that awaited them. The man and boy crossed over the busy streets of London, avoiding horses, tired looking people and screaming children.

"Young Master, I do enjoy the rudeness of London, the bustling streets, impatient people and even the dirty grime that creeps up the side of the buildings, urban life at it's finest. Wouldn't you agree?"

There came no reply.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said, turning around to see why the little Earl was ignoring him. His eyes widened and he felt panic wash over him, his stomach tied into a knot.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

Ciel has disappeared.

Sebastian lunged himself through the streets, shoving everyone and everything aside. He looked out for blue/black hair and a black drape coat but he could see none.

"Oi, watch it!"

"Look where you're going!"

Ignoring the shouts and insults he propelled onward, being tall he was able to see over the heads of most people but he could still not see Ciel.

"CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

_Where the hell has he gone!?_

He ran up to the markets and slammed his fists down upon one of the tables, making a couple of jellied eels flap up from their barrel.

"Has anyone seen a little boy with dark hair and a long black coat?"

All he received was oblivious expressions from the balding men.

"No sorry mate, not seen anyone like that."

"DAMN IT!" Sebastian growled.

London was a dangerous place, especially for a young rich boy. Anyone could see he was well dressed and worth a few bob. The peasants might see an opportunity and take advantage of this.

Sebastian didn't want to think about what could happen but the thoughts kept creeping into his head. The seconds felt like hours, his heart raced faster and faster as he continued to call Ciel.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_Oh god, where is he? What if he's hurt or worse? _He could never forgive himself if something happened to Ciel.

Turning one last corner at the end of the street he ran straight into a large pink and white pillar. His head collided with it and sent him sprawling backwards to the ground. Picking himself up he became woozy and could see the world slowly twisting around him.

Things seemed to be going in slow motion, people's voices disoriented and distant.

The people around him were not really there, it was a bad dream nothing more.

It wasn't a bad dream though, Ciel was still missing.

He rubbed his head furiously, trying to shake it off. Then slowly as his focus came to normal he looked into the shop beside the pillars he had nearly knocked himself unconscious with.

Inside sat a young boy, licking a brightly coloured lollipop absent-mindedly with not a care in the world. His legs swinging back and forth while he hummed a little tune to himself.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes again, double checking who he was looking at through the shop window.

The boy had dark blue hair and was wearing a black coat , white shirt and shorts. Over the stool he sat on rested a black over coat.

_Was it really him?_

Sebastian flung the door open with one hand, the other clenched firmly by his side. Eyebrow twitching he walked slowly over to where the boy sat.

Looking up from his sweets Ciel gave Sebastian a wide, innocent looking smile.

"Oh Hello, Sebastian. I was wondering what took you so long, I told the man at the counter that you would pay him as soon as you got here. Look I even got one for you too!"

Sebastian looked down at the black stick of licorice held before him. It was his favorite treat but he was _not _in the mood for it.

_THAT LITTLE BRAT! _He thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Ignoring the stick of licorice being poked in his face, Sebastian grabbed one of Ciel's arms, pulling him to his feet.

"NEVER RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Ciel merely took another lick of the lollipop.

"I only ran away because I knew you wouldn't let me get anything otherwise."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

A few of the customers in the shop turned their heads to see what all the shouting was about.

"Well I wasn't, now I want to pick something else. Mmmmh what should I get? Oh those look good!" Ciel said pointing to a jar of red pen shaped sticks.

"THE ONLY THING YOU'LL BE GETTING IS A GOOD SPANKING!"

By now everyone in the building was looking but before Ciel could throw a tantrum Sebastian dragged the boy out of the shop and up the street he had run down to the carriage.

"Let go! Take your hands off me!" Ciel kicked at the back of Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian let out another deep growl and turned around to pick the screaming boy up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Ciel pounded his fists on Sebastian's back but to no prevail. He continued in this fashion for several minutes before tiring himself out and lay limp over his Tutor's shoulder.

Reaching the carriage Sebastian set the boy inside and slammed the door shut, he banged the roof to let the driver know they were ready to go.

Ciel sat with his arms folded, ignoring the look the man was giving him.

"I'm going to call your parents, this cannot ever happen again. I was worried sick!"

"Oh stop pretending like you care. No one cares about me, I hardly ever see my parents anyway and by the time they get back they will have forgotten whatever you have told them anyway so go ahead!"

Sebastian looked at the small child, tears were welling in his eyes. He placed a hand under his chin , making their eyes meet.

"Of course people care Ciel, especially your parents, they love you and so does Lizzy. Just looking at her you can tell. Maby if you were more appreciate of the people you have in your life you would know this."

Ciel gave a small sniff and looked out of the window watching the woods pass them. The trees rustled in the wind as night-time began to fall.

**On a roll today :). Comments/reviews make my day people. You're all little munchkins of the world.**


	8. Chapter 7

Dark clouds hung over the mansion that night and It looked like there was a storm due very soon.

Inside, Ciel sat on the end of his bed in his nightgown twiddling his thumbs nervously. He knew what he had done was wrong but why should Sebastian care?

He was just being paid to. He was just another Tutor Ciel's Father had employed and who would eventually get fed up with the child's wilfulness.

_"I can't take it anymore! Your son has destroyed my most beloved paintings,my brushes and my hat! I'm done here!"_

Another employee stormed out of the Phantomhive Manor, petticoats flying. This was the sixth Tutor in the past three months.

Ciel didn't trust adults, they always broke their promises.

His melancholy memory was brought sharply back to reality as a knock at his bedroom door sounded and Sebastian entered swiftly, closing the door behind him Ciel gulped. He knew what was coming next.

Sebastian perched himself beside the boy and took Ciel's arm to pull him over his lap but instead of hearing the usual protests and thrashing around Ciel did not struggle at all.

He didn't even flinch when Sebastian pulled the nightgown up around his hips.

"Ciel, I think you know why you're being punished don't you? You know that was a foolish thing to do."

Ciel didn't say anything but merely gave a small shrug, his body was limp and almost lifeless.

The Tutor sighed and pulled a hairbrush over from the bedside cabinet. Again Ciel did not try to get away and remained still.

Sebastian knew why Ciel had run away. It wasn't because he hated Sebastian. It was because he was hurt and angry that a complete stranger came into his home and had shown him more affection and parenting than his Mother and Father ever had.

_Poor boy._ Thought Sebastian.

He looked down at the child across his lap. So still and fragile, could he be broken inside?

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to punish me then send me to bed and slam the door behind you? That's what Father always does."

Sebastian felt a tugging feeling in his chest, it hurt him to hear Ciel say this.

Had he received no other parenting bar being bought expensive things and being disciplined when he acted out for the attention he desperately seeked?

Sebastian pulled the boy up and sat him on the bed beside him. Ciel looked up in surprise.

"What are y-"

"Just listen, Ciel. This type of behavior should not go unpunished but I understand your reason for running away, really I do. It is my job to protect and look after you while your parents are away. If something were to happ-"

It was Ciel's turn to interrupt Sebastian.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sebastian. You only care because if anything were to happen to me then you wouldn't stand a chance at getting a contract anywhere else in your line of work."

"I would never lie to you Ciel."

Placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, the small boy looked up at him, his eyes foggy and tired.

"I think you master needs his rest. It's been a long day."

Ciel did not argue, he allowed his Tutor to tuck him into bed and plump his pillows for him, the last time he could remember being tucked in by anyone other than the servants was about five years ago.

He enjoyed the feeling of security from Sebastian, he could not deny he had a warm presence.

Maby Sebastian did care.

"There now, good night Young master, sleep well."

Turning to face the door, he felt a tug on the lapels of his jacket.

"Wait, can you-. Can you read me a bed-time story?"


	9. Kittens and cream

" Another, Young Master."

"Blurgh! Sebastian it tastes funny."

" Only because this is the first time, now come on just a little bit more."

Ciel swallowed with a gulp, wrinkling his nose in disgust as Sebastian looked down at him with a smirk.

"That was bloody disgusting."

"Language, Ciel!"

_Well it was_. Thought Ciel as he took a swig of water from the silver goblet.

Sebastian took the dish from beneath him and replaced it with a small bowl of sticky toffee pudding, _without_ the walnuts or dates.

"See, you'll grow up to be big and strong if you eat all your asparagus."

_Who'd want to be as tall as you? Practically looming over everyone must be annoying_, Ciel pondered as he took another bite of the pudding.

"This is a special recipe my Mother used to make for me when I was your age, it has a secret ingredient, can you guess what it is?"

Ciel licked the remainder of the cream from his lips, reminding Sebastian of a little cat he had looked after when he was around Ciel's age.

_How adorable, _he thought.

" Cinnamon?"

"I'm impressed little Lord, you have such a knowledgeable pallet but I suppose that's only natural for someone of your standing."

Ciel stuck his tongue out playfully, a drop of cream fell and ran down the side of his neck to his shoulder.

Sebastian whipped a crisp napkin out from his breast pocket and dabbed at Ciel, removing any traces of the cream.

"You missed a bit , Sebastian."

"Where, Young Master?"

Ciel crooked a small finger at the man, beckoning for him to lower down to his level.

"HERE!"

Ciel flicked a blob of cream at Sebastian's face, it dripped down his thin nose and onto his impeccable waistcoat.

"Young Master, honestly still playing with your food at this age?"

Ciel giggled and was gently tapped on the nose.

"You're in need of a bath now, although I was sure kitten's did not enjoy getting wet."

"I am not a cat, Sebastian."

_But you are as delightful as one, my Lord._


	10. The Lady in question

"Good Morning, Young Master." Sebastian said giving Ciel a pat on the head as he joined him for breakfast. Ciel nodded in response and gave a smile, his lips covered in crumbs.

It had been a good few months since Sebastian's stay at the Phantomhive manor and Ciel had enjoyed eating in the company of his Tutor as he often allowed him jam on his toast. Something his Mother chastised. Telling him it would make his teeth fall out.

Sebastian helped himself to a slice of toast and let the maid pour him a cup of Darjeeling tea.

"Thank you Mey-Rin."

The Red-haired maid blushed and cleared away Ciel's now empty plate.

Ciel rolled his eyes. He had noticed a few women look at Sebastian, did Sebastian have a wife or children? Ciel could never see himself getting married even though he was already engaged from birth just about.

"Sebastian, do you have a family?"

The man set his newspaper down upon the mahogany table and looked across at the boy.

"I do not have children, however as It happens, I do have a particular lady in my life at the moment and would like it she could visit me here. I do not have time to see her as I've been so preoccupied as of late."

Ciel folded his arms and pouted slightly.

"Well work comes first, Tutor."

Sebastian laughed at the small child. He already had a business set mind at such a young age.

...

After breakfast they proceeded to have two lessons, first Literature followed by a violin lesson. Once those ended Sebastian took leave and headed for the telephone in the day room as Ciel had a little free time to himself in the afternoon.

Sebastian picked up the receiver, holding it between his ear and neck he quickly wound the handle round and looped the numbers into the machine.

"Hello my Darling, how are you this fine day?"

A young woman on the other end answered excitedly.

"Oh Sebastian, I miss you so much."

"And I miss you, my love."

Around the corner of the door Ciel hid listening into the conversation. He rolled his eyes in utter contempt.

_Oh my love! How ridiculous._

"Yes, You can join us for dinner, the Young Master's parent's have allowed it. Take care and see you tonight, goodbye. I love you, princess."

Ciel's eyes widened upon hearing this.

_Come over for dinner? Who did this woman think she was? Also why were his parents allowing this?_

Hearing Sebastian replace the receiver he quickly sped up the hallway and back into the day room.

...

Later on that evening after Ciel had been given his bath, his hair combed and a fresh change of clothes there came a knock at the door.

It was her.

**Okay Guys, if you would like anything included in the next chapter please feel free to say. I'm having so much fun writing this in my spare time.**


	11. An accident

Mey-rin scuttled over to the door, bowing her head as the tall woman stepped in. She was dressed in a long white coat and underneath she wore a blue petticoat adorned with bows.

Angela was a very pretty young woman in her mid twenties, anyone could see why Sebastian doted on her so much but all Ciel saw as he peeked around from Mey-rin was a silly lower-class strumpet looking to find a way out of being a maid for the rest of her life.

"Oh, My darling Sebastian!" She practically shrieked, stepping past Ciel and emrbacing Sebastian with a peck on the lips, completely ignoring him.

"Angela, my sweet how are you? Have you met Ciel, he's the Young Master of the house at present."

Angela spun on her heel and looked down frowning at the small child who stood with his arms crossed tapping his foot.

"Oh the _Young Master?_ " She said with a loud condescending laugh.

"Are you the one that ruined that beautiful suit?"

Sebastian was about to intersect the two but Ciel beat him to it.

"Yes that was me, I don't take kindly to strangers barging into my home."

Angela's eyebrows raised and she scowled. _Little brat, who did he think he was ?_

"It was nothing more than a childish prank, Ciel's accepted me and has enjoyed his lessons as of late, now would you care for a glass of sherry perhaps?"

Angela accompanied Sebastian by the arm into the dining area turning around to smirk at Ciel who slowly walked behind them, he stuck his tongue out at the woman as soon as her head was turned.

As they ate their first course of Carrot and coriander soup Angela began to tell Sebastian her plans for finding the "perfect little country home" for them both.

"Oh I've seen this darling little cottage not far from town, it has a garden for vegetables and an apple tree, perfect for the two of us to start a family together."

Sebastian nearly choked on his drink. He set the glass down on the table and smiled wearily up at her.

"It's a bit soon to be thinking of that isn't it?"

In truth Sebastian wanted to be a Father but his career was at the front of his mind before anything else at that moment.

"Oh well , you know how I just _Love _children, Sebastian." Angela said giving Ciel's cheek a pinch.

The boy rubbed furiously and continued to eye the woman suspiciously. He didn't like her at all.

"Well if Ciel's anything to go by, they are a handle at times but that makes it even nicer when they bring out their sweet side."

Ciel was embarrassed and touched by this statement. He gave Sebastian a quick smile which was met with a kind look from the man.

"So anyway, when are your parents coming home, little boy?"

"They should be home in about a month's time or so I believe, they are doing a lot of buisness over in India at the moment. They run a big toy company."

Sebastian said, hoping to impress Angela with the fact that he was working for some very important people.

As they finished their meals, the adults poured themselves another drink, well Angela did, Sebastian stopped at his second glass of wine as he had to be responsible for Ciel.

By this time they had retired to the guest lounge where Angela sprawled out on the sofa, she had had a few too many by now and it was beginning to show.

"Excuse me a moment, I must use the facilities." Sebastian said as he excused himself.

As soon as he left the room Angela turned on Ciel, grabbing him by the collar.

"Now listen here you little brat, don't you go spoiling things for me and Sebastian, as soon as your parents come back you'll never see him again so don't even think about playing your little games with him. Understand?"

She hissed and gave Ciel's ear a viscous tug which made him emit a yelp and in the process accidentally knock the glass of wine down the woman's dress.

"Oh my dress! Oh whatever did you do that for , Ciel? Oh i'll never get these stains out. Oh Sebstian I'm so sorry, the dress you got me has been ruined."

Ciel's mouth fell open in astonishment. It was accident, she had hurt him and she put his hand up to cover himself in defence.

Sebastian however did not see her do this. From his angle it looked like Ciel has purposely spilled it onto her as he had with himself and the ink pots.

"CIEL!?"


	12. Gone

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so sorry!" Angela broke down in crocodile tears, wiping desperately at the cotton dress.

"But-" Ceil began.

"Go upstairs to your room, Ciel. I'll deal with you later." Sebastian growled, resisting the urge to slap him right then and there.

" TRAITOR!" Ciel shouted at Sebastian before running up the staircase and slamming his bedroom door shut.

"I don't know why he hates me so." Angela began as Sebastian put his arm around he shoulder and she continued to sob.

Angela was acting like she had known Ciel for years and there had been a constant feud between them. In reality she saw anyone close to Sebastian as a threat no matter who it was, work or otherwise.

" Ciel can be difficult at times , he's used to getting his own way but I never expected him to do this to a guest."

Angela wiped away the put on tears with the back of her hand and gazed up at Sebastian who rubbed his temples, he had told Ciel to be on his best behavior earlier but clearly the boy hadn't taken a word of warning although he couldn't understand where the sudden outburst had come from.

"I don't know why he's doing this." The man said, confused at the situation.

"Oh who knows, Sebastian. He's just a little pampered aristocrat if you ask me. Children should be seen and not heard. Now why don't you go and give the brat a beating and then we can enjoy ourselves."

Sebastian didn't like how she was talking, yes Ciel needed to be punished but that was his responsibility and not her concern.

"Ciel will be dealt with later but for now I think we should retire for the night, it's getting late and the servants need their rest."

Angela frowned at Sebastian, the reason she had gotten rid of Ciel was so Sebastian and her could have some time alone together.

"Oh come on Sebastian! We've not had the pleasure of even a few minutes together and already you're trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not but It's been a difficult night and I feel we should all have our rest." Sebastian replied.

He was tired and he already had Ciel to deal with, he didn't need Angela getting any drunker either.

About half an hour later he had managed to convince an intoxicated Angela that if she departed tonight then she could join them for breakfast and Ciel would apologise profusely for his actions.

Satisfied she bid Sebastian goodnight and left in the horse-drawn carriage she arrived in. As soon as she left Sebastian mounted the stairs and went to Ciel's room. Upon opening the door and walking over to the bed he saw Ciel huddled under the covers, clearly fast asleep.

"Young Master?"

He received no response.

"Ciel, I have not forgotten about that incident downstairs, do not think you can escape the punishment by pretending to be asleep."

Still there was no answer from the huddled heap.

Sebastian had had enough of being ignored.

"Wake up this instant!" He shouted giving the little pile a smack.

Instead of hearing a yelp and feeling the wiggle of a body he felt his hand collide with nothing but a couple of pillows tucked under the covers.

Sebastian gasped in shock, Ciel was gone again, he had lost him.

"CIEL?!"


	13. Imprisoned

"Nmmnh!"

"Shut yer trap or else!"

"Mmmmh!MHHHMH!"

"What did I just say? Just your bleedin' trap!"

The man shouted before giving the boy's ribcage a kick which made him bring his knees up to his chest protectively and hot tears sting his eyes.

Darkness surrounded them only to be lit by a few candelabras scattered across various parts of the cold cellar. The room was damp and dripping, it stank of unwashed bodies and body fluids. The man who had delivered the kick sat back on a creaky wooden bench, lightening his pipe he took a long drag before blowing the smoke in his victim's face.

The boy began to choke underneath the gag, his already weak lungs could not be exposed to smoke such as this and he began to squirm violently at the perpetrators feet.

" Don't die on me now boy we plan on making a lot of money out of ya. Pretty little lad like you would fetch a good price."

The boy watched the leering man's face distort into an even uglier version of its original state. From what teeth he had left were yellowing little stubs, black at the tips where the enamel was wearing thin. His puffy fat cheeks were reddened and blotchy through excessive use of alcohol and as his face got nearer, his tiny watery almost translucent eyes looked over the boy from head to toe, taking in all of Ciel's body.

"Now then, I'm sure Mistress wouldn't mind if I had a little try of you. Just so's I know what we's sellin' like."

The man began to run his hand up the back of ciel's leg reaching up this thighs before giving a little squeeze. His touch made Ciel want to wretch.

"Oh hehe, very nice. Very nice indeed."

He continued pawing at the boy's flesh when suddenly Ciel felt a slippery wet tongue glide across his behind. In defense he managed to kick out with his bound legs like a horse and boot the man straight in the face.

Tumbling backwards the letch grabbed his bleeding wound.

"You've broken my nose, you little bastard!"

Ciel's eyes widened at the man as he grabbed a whip from the side of his belt and held it above his head, letting it untangle around his ankles.

" I'll skin you alive!"

Before he could lay the first lash there was a bang of a door being opened and the clack of heels descending stone stairs.

"That will be enough, you may leave the boy to me now."

"Yes Mistress."

The grotesque looking man bowed to the woman before hobbling up the steps she had came from.

The door closed behind him, leaving the woman looking down upon the small child , her wicked face illuminated by candlelight only.

She raised the child's face with the tip of her shoe, resting under the boy's chin.

" Such a shame, Mummy and Daddy aren't around and poor old Sebastian will be just devastated to think you ran away from him. Just imagine what he's going to think."

Ciel began to make muffled sounds under the gag. The woman bent down for a second to untie it to hear what the boy had to say.

"You won't get away with this you evil old witch, Sebastian will find me and then kill you!"

She let out a dry laugh and tossed her hair back from her face, admiring the way her shoe gleamed in the light.

" Ha! We'll see about that."

**Okay guys I know this chapter got quite dark but it makes for more suspense and such. Hope you enjoy!**


	14. Conclusion

Sebastian had searched the entire mansion and the surrounding grounds. He had dug through every wardrobe, cellar, barrel and crest within the building but there was still no sign of Ciel.

His first assumption was that he Ciel was playing another one of his little games and just wanted to pay his Tutor back for taking Angela's side. It was plausible considering Ciel had already escaped from Sebastian but he hadn't gone far, only running off to find the nearest sweet-shop, sending his Tutor's heart racing.

Sebastian wondered how he could have went missing within only an hour of being separated. Ciel was nowhere to be found and what made matters worse was that Sebastian had planned to thoroughly chastise him even though the boy had pleaded his innocence. It was all very unusual and the night had unsettled Sebastian. It was not often he questioned his judgement but there were times like any other he felt inclined to second guess himself.

Sebastian sat for a moment, collecting his thoughts his head in his hands. Calling Ciel's parents was a bad idea, he would probably be hung for letting their little boy go missing, shaking his head he tried to replay the last few hours in his head. From meeting Angela, to having dinner then sitting share a drink with her and Ciel whilst the boy sat in the corner and pouted and sipped at his lemonade sulkily. Was there something he was missing?

Angela had departed not long after Ciel was sent to his room and the carriage she left in was led by four horses, a bit unusual just for the one passenger. They had left at rather a quick pace and despite Angela saying how much she had wanted to stay, she hadn't put up that much of a fight. Her and Ciel hadn't been agreeable with each other but neither was he when he first met Ciel.

There was something off about the whole situation.

That mark on the carriage, unrecognisable from any other he had seen. The scar on Angela's wrist, the one she got when she burned herself with her blacksmith Father's branding iron, was it a symbol of some kind?

_Could it be her?_

Sebastian crashed through the front doors of the mansion and ran to the stables to mount Ciel's father's horse, old billy was a black noble creature and the fastest horse the Phantomhive's owned. The man took hold of the reign's and kicked his feet into horse's sides.

"HIYAH!"

The creature bolded through the stable entrance way and sped along the smooth path of the forest surrounding the mansion. Trees whipped behind them as the moon lit their way. It was going to be a long night for both Sebastian and his beloved little Ciel.

_I'm going to find you, Ciel. Hold still my little one._


	15. Who's going to rescue me?

At the top of the hill in the abandoned village stood a tired looking dark building, moss crawled over the walls and damp seeped into the windows. The looming presence of the house hung over the empty cottages, its presence haunting and unsettling.

After strange comings and goings most of the villagers had left to find elsewhere to live. Most likely they had been bribed or threatened out, none of the families dared to go against the orders of the Black Circle.

Below a dark man unmounted a horse, tying it to a nearby post he began the climb to the house. The boy was most certainly in there, this was after all where Angela lived.

She had originally shown Sebastian to her parent's house, of course where she actually lived was this very house at the hill .It was a place she used for illegal trading. Opium, human slave trade and debauchery was just some of the terrible happenings that went on at that place.

All Sebastian wanted to do was rescue that little boy and get him home safe.

"100 shillings!"

"I'll give you 200 shillings for the boy!"

"300!"

There came the cries of the men and women bidding to buy the frightened child who was held in a cage in the centre of the darkened room, only a red blanket to cover his naked body and a blindfold to cover his eyes from the bidders.

Depraved men and women sat on red velvet covered seats around the room, their eyes fixed upon the boy for sale in the cage. To them he could be a number of things, a slave, a skiivy boy or a sacrifice.

They cared not for the shivering heap in the cage, calling for his Mother and Father. They ignored his pleas and cries for a man named Sebastian. Of course only the ring leader knew who the mysterious man was and she was intent that he would not get his hands on the boy.

Said boy drew his arms around himself and huddled into the corner of the cage, and rubbed at the chain marks on his wrists and ankles. He wanted to be rescued and see his family again. There was his Mother and Father, his cousins Elizabeth and Soma, all the house servants he was secretly found of and Sebastian...

_Where are you Sebastian?_

Ciel thought to himself as the final bidding took place. He wasn't sure how long he had been stuck in that dreadful cage but his stomach was growling and his lips were sticking together from thirst. He had never been so roughly handed his whole life and didn't know exactly what he was being sold for but he was not a naïve child like any other and could only imagine what his fate was to be.

"Alright! End of bidding, collect your winnings and leave."

Ciel was torn from his thoughts as he was dragged out of the cage and held under someone's arm. He daren't speak and be given another slap as he had been when he protested being shoved into the cage.

He was carried out of the building through a maze of different doors and he suddenly felt the cool whip of the wind on his bare legs protruding from underneath the blanket.

Seeing the boy squirm under his grip in discomfort the older man released the cloth from around the boy and waited for him to let his eyes adjust to the light outside.

Ciel blinked for a few seconds, light slowly returning to him after hours of darkness and looking up he saw a familiar face. Ciel's eyes widened and he cried out.

"SEBASTIAN! You came for me..."

"Quiet, not yet. We are being watched, I need to get us out of here first. Are you hurt?"

"No,I'm ok. Sebastian how..."

"Hush little one, not yet."

Sebastian placed his black jacket over the child's shoulders and released Ciel's chains from his delicate wrists and ankles. His injuries would need to be seen to, Ciel was covered in minor bruises and scraped from his capture.

Gently the Ciel's Tutor lifted him up on the back of the horse and mounted after. Turning once to make sure the child was holding onto his waist tightly. He gave the horse a kick with his heels and sped off through the desolate village, leaving behind the evil monsters that inhabited its remains.

Sebastian swore he would rip the heads of those bastards that had done this. This was by no means an end.


	16. Gently,gently

Sebastian carried Ciel up the grand staircase of his mansion bridal style like a fragile doll that could break at any moment. Reaching his bedroom he laid Ciel very gently onto the white silk sheets, the boy whimpering slightly as his bruised body came into contact with the bed.

Ciel, drowsy and weak from his capture lifted his arms up slowly to allow his rescuer to take the over-sized jacket from him, the man's gentle touch sent a warm rush through his could feel his eyes becoming heavy and was very nearly on the brink of falling asleep before he felt himself being lifted again and brought over to the lavish bathroom adjoining his bedroom chamber. Allowing himself to be placed into the enamel bathtub, the temperature just right, vanilla scented bubbles enveloped his body and he felt the warm water ease away the pain.

Sebastian peeled off his gloves and allowed for Ciel to bathe in complete silence for a moment before reaching down to bring one of Ciel's hands out of the water to scrub at his nails with a little wooden brush. He ran the brush under a bar of lavender soap and back over the tiny hands, making sure every last trace of _that_ place was gone.

Sebastian knew Ciel needed comfort now and pampering him slightly would not go a miss. He also knew that Ciel was still in shock from the earlier events and words could wait until the morning. Right now Sebastian's main priority was to care for him

The boy's soft skin was bruised slightly and he swore revenge upon Angela and her followers. He knew the reason they had tried to sell Ciel. It wasn't just for money, they were part of something bigger than just being criminals. They were a cult. The bidders he had sneaked in with to gain entrance to Ciel's whereabouts had intended to use Ciel as a sacrifice. The anger rose in Sebastian's body, his attachment for Ciel was more than just a his care taker.

Taking some more lavender soap, Sebastian rubbed it between both hands before very softly kneading it into Ciel's hair, he then took a china bone jug from the stand beside the bath and tipped the over Ciel's head, his delicate vertebrae protruding from his hunched position.

As the last of the suds had been rinsed away, Sebastian wrapped the biggest towel he could find around Ciel and dried him off. Once again Sebastian lifted the boy into his arms and brought him back over to the bed, leaving him for only a few seconds as he crossed the room to choose a nightshirt for the young master to sleep in.

Ciel lifted his arms again and the crease-less garment warmed his small body. Sebastian pulled the covers over the little master as slid further down, his head resting on one of the plumped pillows, his eyes gazing up Sebastian sleepily.

The Tutor tucked the sheets around Ciel, cocooning him into a little ball. He took the candelabra from the bedside table and held it in one hand, the other hand stroking the boy's head as he fell in and out of consciousness.

"Goodnight, Young master" Sebastian whispered as saw Ciel close his eyes for the third time.

Just as he was about to turn he heard a small voice come from beneath the quilt. Almost so quiet it would be impossible to hear from a normal person. Sebastian looked down to see Ciel reach one of his small hands out at Sebastian , he took the protruding hand and kissed the top of it gently.

"Sebastian, stay with me tonight."

Sebastian placed the candleabra down on the cabient once more before reaching down to kiss Ciel's forehead.

"Yes, my Lord."


	17. The End

There was nothing else left. The remainders of the house lay in ruins, barely recognizable from what it had once been only a few moments ago. The ashes that scattered the cracked dry ground lay reminiscent of what had once been a place of torture and sodom. Many lives had been taken away from those most vulnerable. The merciful cries of the children held captive here, stolen away from their parents were barely didn't even reach the trees outside as the cruel humans dove deep into their most darkest fantasies. No one to help them, no one to rescue them, no one to destroy the monsters.

Only one had came that night, sweeping through the cold evening air like a headless horseman might if he were to descend upon a frightened traveler lost in the forest. The night enveloped him, surrounding him in a thick grey cloud of fog although it did not halt the man. He had carried on in his struggle even as the harsh weather whipped his youthful face and the loud barks of a pack of wolves threatened to chase him. There was blood to be spilled but it was not his. He would revenge the boy if it cost him his life.

He pulled the great horse to a stop, looking up to see that place of nightmares. It stood alone as he did, a face off between the two. From an outsider it might have looked as if a duel was about to begin but there would be no fight, only the blaze of rapid burning flames as the demon destroyed what had almost destroyed Ciel. He had to protect him, after all he had made a contract. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were more than just nobles controlling the Queen's decree. They had made a pact and had spared their own lives in return for their son's. Now Sebastian had to honor that contract and protect Ciel but first he had to end the others who had harmed the boy and had almost killed him.

Torture, starvation and rape were not uncommon among the cult. They took boys and girls from anywhere in the country. They were captured and taken back to the dungeon of the house where they were drugged to subdue them, until a bidder came to receive their prize. Once a child had been taken from their families there was naught that could be done, the whereabouts of this place where unknown to even Scotland Yard.

Sebastian however did and it was with great strength that he took it upon himself to carry out what needed to be done. With one sweeping motion of his long slender hand the house before him ceased to exist and became engorged in vicious scarlet flames, they danced over every part of the building, the men and women inside screaming out just like their earlier victims had, their voices also went unheard. Their existence vanished within mere minutes. What lay before Sebastian was rubble and dirt, no evidence left behind of what had once been.

When it had been done, Sebastian returned to manor to see Ciel where he had left him, dozing peacefully under the silk blankets of his bed, naïve to his situation. He would soon find out what had happened with his parents, who Sebastian really was and what was to become of his own fate. There was nothing crueler than the truth.

Perching himself on the edge of the bed, Sebastian looked down upon the boy, those little shoulders lifting ever so slightly with every breath. Every now and again there would be a sudden hitch that escaped from his lungs and then silence. Ciel's asthma had been worse of late due to the stress of the recent events.

"No more monsters, little Master. Only me."

The man leaned down to kiss Ciel's forehead gently, the soft ivory skin was velvety to touch. How long would he have to wait until he told Ciel the truth, would it not surely break Ciel. Everything he had known to be gone in a few seconds, the shock of this would surely send the boy into a mental coma of some kind. However Sebastian promised himself that he would honor the contract and above all love this little boy as if he were his own, for even demons such as himself could learn human behavior such as this.

Then there was a rustling sound as Ceil opened his eyes wearily , peeping up to see those deep shaded eyes looking down upon him. The man smiled and received a small smile followed by a yawn.

"Mmh S-Sebastian, I had a strange dream."

"I know Young Master but it is over now, I am here."

With that Sebastian held Ciel in a tight grip, Ciel clutching to Sebastian's damp black cloak, his small hands kneading into the material as he sobbed gently. The man rubbed the boy's back and soothed him, there was time later to make him aware of the events. For now he needed his Tutor.

"I love you, Ciel."

The boy looked up, eyes heavy still from sleep and tears.

"I love you too, Sebastian."

With that both man and boy lay back upon the bed and drifted off into a deep tranquil sleep that threatened to hold them together, forever bound by Ciel's parents contract that neither could break.

**Hey guys I know this took forever for me to finish and for weeks I didn't think I was actually going to do it but there you go, I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kind of a sad and happy ending but I don't enjoy entirely happy endings so this was the best it was going to get. Also the whole concept that Ciel's parents had made a contract before their death was inspired from an anonymous on a forum, I don't personally agree with this idea but I did find it interesting so decided to use it in this story. Thank you so much for being patient with me and all your comments/reviews.**


End file.
